The Clown and The Cat
by LuckiCrosszeria
Summary: Kanda Yuki has just arrived back from Japan, where she has been for the past five years. She finds that a lot has changed about the Order she once knew. But she cannot let her guard down. The Earl and the Noah Clan are still fighting against the Order, and now their sights set on her. Will our favorite Exorcists survive this harrowing journey? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain as the ship entered the dock, and I ran for shelter as soon as I could, pulling up my hood as I did so. Shelter just happened to be the nearest bar. "Ugh." I groaned. "Why is London so damn rainy?"

The guy next to me laughed out loud. "Not from around here, huh?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, that's right." I motioned to the bartender. "Your finest sake, please."

The burly man looked me up and down. "No can do, little lady. You're underage."

"Underage my ass." I muttered before throwing him the darkest glare I could manage. "I came into this bar for one thing and one thing only. My sake. Now hand it over before I start a fight." The bartender looked angry, and since I really didn't want to fight, I decided to compromise. "Just a shot." I sighed. "It's to calm my nerves."

As soon as I finished my sake, I paid and then asked the bartender where I could find the Black Order. "Oh, you mean that really private school?"

I grinned. Wow, this guy was fucking clueless! "Yeah, something like that." After the bartender gave me directions I took my leave, this time with an umbrella some guy had given to me. When I reached my destination, I looked up into the sky and saw a large island. "Yep, that's it. The legendary Black Order." I effortlessly climbed up the mountain and walked up to the front door. When I knocked, one of the statues came to life. "Who the hell are you?" I asked with disdain.

"I am the Gatekeeper of the Black Order."

"_Che_." I scoffed. "You're an ugly-ass stone statue. I'm an Exorcist. Now let me pass before I exorcise you."

"Ooh, scary!" Ugly-ass squealed. "She must be a demon! Red alert! Red alert!"

"You piece of shit." I growled, drawing the katana that I never went anywhere without. "Do I look like a fucking demon?" The statue kept screeching about how I was a demon and all that shit. Suddenly, my highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone running at me. I turned and held up my katana just in time to parry a blow from another katana. "What the hell, man?" I yelled angrily. "I just got here and you try to kill me? What's your fucking problem?"

"You." my attacker spat in a low voice. "You're my fucking problem." I finally got a good look at him. He was fairly tall, around eighteen, and he had long raven black hair and cobalt eyes. He was obviously Japanese.

Suddenly, something clicked. "Woah, wait, hold up." I said, stepping back. "Are you Kanda Yu?" I asked in disbelief.

Yu lunged at me. "Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

"Fuck off, samurai!" I yelled, stopping him dead in his tracks. I sheathed my katana and took a few more steps back before flipping back my hood to reveal myself. "It's me." Yu took in my features. My pale skin, slightly angular face, choppy raven hair and matching cat ears, and then he stared into my sapphire feline eyes.

"Yuki?" he asked, his eyes impossibly wide.

I smirked at him and bowed extravagantly. "The one and only. It's been a long time, Yu."

Yu sheathed his katana. "Where the hell have you been, Yuki?"

"Japan." My smirk disappeared. "The place has been completely overrun. I nearly died getting out of that hellhole."

Yu hugged me, a move I knew probably shocked the pants off of everyone who knew him. "How long were you there for?"

I growled like an animal. "Five years. I couldn't get out before then."

Yu also growled. "They sent a ten-year-old girl to the Earl's base?"

"Don't get dragged in, Kanda! She's a demon, I tell you! A demon!" the statue screeched, interrupting us.

Yu and I turned to the annoying boulder, twin murderous gleams shining in our eyes. "Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." we growled in tandem.

"Ah! They're going to kill me! Save me, Chief Komui! Save me!" the statue sobbed.

"What a fucking waste of Earth's natural resources." I sighed. Yu laughed.

"Okay, you two. Leave the Guardian alone."

I slid into a defensive stance, my senses on high alert. "What the hell?" I muttered, seeing no one there.

The mystery voice spoke again. "Kanda, bring the girl to my office."

I rested my hand on my katana. "Well, shit. Mystery Man's voice is coming out of the sky."

Yu looked at me like I was crazy. "You've never heard of an intercom before?" he asked incredulously.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What the hell is an intercom?"

"Damn, you're clueless." Yu muttered.

I glared at him. "Oi, Yu, don't use that tone with me. I was in Japan for the past five years, and most of that was spent in my panther form."

Yu nodded. "Sorry, Yuki."

"Damn straight." I said, punching him in the arm. I looked around as we entered the building. "I haven't been anywhere near this place since Alma." I said.

Yu flinched. It was barely a twitch, but my sharp senses caught it. "A lot has changed since then. We even have a Moyashi now."

A blur of white caught my attention as Yu was tackled to the ground. "My name is Allen, JerKanda! Get it right!" Yu's attacker was a young boy of around fifteen. He had stark white hair and silver eyes. A scar decorated the left side of his face.

"Get the hell off me, Moyashi!" Yu yelled.

I burst into laughter. Yu growled at me. "Eh, Yu, a Moyashi took you down! How do you feel about that, huh?"

"Shut the hell up and help me get him off!"

"Fine, fine." I muttered, lifting the boy off of Yu. "You're no fun, Yu." I turned to the boy, who was now straightening out his uniform. "So you're the Moyashi, huh?"

The boy glared at me. "My name is Allen!"

I smirked. "I'm Yuki, Aren."

Allen's eyes went wide, and so did Yu's. "Why did your accent break through just now?" Yu asked.

My cheeks darkened a little. "I've had years to practice speaking English without an accent, but names are different. I can't help it."

"STRIKE!" A new voice drew my attention to a redhead boy around Yu's age who was sprinting toward me with hearts in his eye. The other was covered by a black eyepatch. Highly alarmed, I had him on the ground in five seconds flat with his arms twisted behind his head and my knee in the middle of his back. "Ow, that hurts! Lemme go, lemme go!" he demanded.

I looked up at Yu, who was glaring daggers at the boy beneath me. "Baka Usagi. That's what you get for trying to molest my little sister." Yu met my eyes and sighed. "You can let him go now, Yuki. Komui will have my head if you kill him. I would be pleased, but it's not worth it."

I immediately obeyed. The redhead stood up and stared at me warily. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry. I've got the reflexes of a cat, and you startled me. Startled cats will attack."

The redhead was instantly happier. "That's okay! I'm Lavi."

His smile was so bright it was almost blinding, but I powered through it. "Hello, Rabi." I said, flinching a little as my accent came out. "I'm Yuki."

We continued walking, only this time Allen and Lavi accompanied us. We reached a large wooden door, which Yu knocked on. "Enter." It was Mystery Man's voice! We obliged, and opened the door to reveal a very large, very messy office. Two people were already in there, a girl and a boy. Both were Oriental. "Hello." Mystery Man said. "We are Lenalee and Komui Lee."

"Hello, Rinari, Komui. I'm Yuki." I said.

Komui was instantly up in my face, tugging on my ears and peering in my eyes. "An Exorcist, huh? So does that mean that your feline attributes are caused by Innocence?"

I yowled and ducked behind Yu, massaging my ears soothingly. In all the commotion, I didn't even notice that my tail had slipped out of my skin tight black pants. "What the fuck, Komui?" Yu growled, standing in front of me protectively. "Yuki's ears are hyper sensitive. What you did just now really hurt her."

"Really?" Komui asked, seeming shocked. "I'm sorry."

I hissed and stayed behind Yu. "Let's just go see Hevlaska." Yu sighed before turning around and leading me out of the room.

A very sharp pain in my lower back made me yelp and whirl around. Komui was holding my long black tail in his hands. The second he let it go, it withdrew and wrapped around my waist, curling around my torso. I growled and lunged for him, my claws unsheathing. Yu held me back. "What the fuck is with this place?" I hissed dangerously. "Do you people even understand what it means to keep your hands to yourselves? Look with your eyes!" I looked at Yu, nodding for him to put me down. Once he did, I transformed into my panther form. I was a fully grown black panther. My coat was silky and soft, and my teeth and claws were very, very sharp. Multiple gasps told me that the others had not been expecting this. I flicked my tail at Komui disdainfully and let Yu pet me as we walked.

Yu crouched in front of me after nearly a half hour of complete silence. "Yuki, we've reached the Elevator. You need to change back now." I obeyed and shot a glare at Komui, who was now getting a very harsh lecture from Lenalee.

"I'm sorry, my precious Lenalee!" Komui wailed. "It won't ever happen again, I promise!"

"What the hell is with that guy?" I muttered. "Is he on crack?"

Yu laughed, startling everyone but me. Lavi and Allen stared at Yu like he had grown two heads, which to them, he probably had. Lenalee walked up to me. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions. There really is no excuse for what he did to you."

I shrugged. "I'll forgive him if he lets me have a free run at him with Neko." I said, fingering my katana. Komui paled as Yu laughed even harder. I turned to him. "What's so funny, Yu?"

Everyone held their breath, like they expected something bad to happen. "Komui's face was fucking priceless!"

Lavi whined. "Hey, not fair!"

I looked at him in confusion as Yu stopped laughing. "Don't even think about it, Baka Usagi. She is the only one who can call me that."

"But, Yu..." He stopped talking since two katanas were now resting precariously against his chest. One wrong move and he would be impaled.

"Listen to him the first time, Baka Rabi." I growled.

Komui cleared his throat. "Why don't we go see Hevlaska instead of killing each other? Yeah? Okay."

Neko was pointed directly at his throat in less than a second. "Don't ever touch my ears or tail again, got it?" He gulped and nodded. "Good." I said, sheathing Neko. "The annoying scientist does have a point. Let's go see Hevlaska."

We took the Elevator down into the heart of the building until we were faced by a great silver mass. Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. Since I hated heights, I immediately went limp and closed my eyes. Something cool touched my forehead, and I snapped my eyes open to see myself face-to-face with a large humanoid creature. The creature stayed like that for a couple minutes before gasping dramatically. "This girl... This Exorcist is at 500% synchronization!"

I smirked as she set me down. "I broke critical when I was ten. Right before they sent me to Japan. Every year I've gone up another 100%. Lucky me, right?"

Yu wrapped his arms around me. "So you're a Point Breaker, huh? The Moyashi is, too."

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Chill, Aren." I said, immediately shutting him up. "Compared to _Nii-san_, you really are a Moyashi. Besides, I don't think Yu calls anyone but me by their real name. Except maybe Lenalee and Komui. Beside, you know he does that just to get a rise out of you."

"Don't spill all my secrets, Yuki." Yu said.

"Yu, I'm hungry." I said, ignoring his comment.

"Jerry makes the best food!" Allen said dreamily, completely forgetting about his anger toward Yu. "C'mon, I'll show you!" He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, all conversation stopped. Every head in the room turned to look at us. Allen dragged me up to a counter. Behind the counter was a man, who I assumed was Jerry. "Allen!" Jerry said happily. "You're here! And you even brought a guest. How kind of you!"

After Allen placed his order, there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that he had a Parasitic-Type Innocence. Then, it was my turn. "I'll take one of every Japanese dish you have. And meat, make sure it has lots of meat."

Jerry looked like Christmas, his birthday, and every other major holiday had all combined and come early. "Ooh, another Allen! I'm gonna love cooking for you!"

I smirked. "My appetite is much bigger than Aren's."

Jerry had the biggest smile imaginable. I was certain his face was going to split. "Even better! Your food is coming right up."

"_Arigato_, Jerry." I said before following Allen to a table. "Does Yu sit here, too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allen said. Lavi and Lenalee sat down by us after getting their food. "Are you really Kanda's sister?"

"Not by blood." I replied. "I've known Yu since I was born. The people who raised me named me Neko, because of my Innocence, but Yu decided that name was too boring. So, he renamed me Kanda Yuki, his little sister. I've gone by it ever since."

The other three nodded. Jerry set my food down in front of me, and I was practically drooling. I hadn't eaten for two weeks, because I was too busy getting out of Japan. Yu sat down beside me. "Geez, slow down, Yuki. You act like you're starving."

I grinned at him "That's because I literally am. I haven't eaten for two weeks." Everyone stared at me.

"What? Why?" Yu asked.

"I didn't have time." I said, shrugging. "I had to get out of Japan, and the ship I stowed away on executed stowaways. So, it's not like I could show myself. I came straight here after getting myself a shot of sake." Yu whacked me in the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for, Yu?"

"Don't play around with your life like that!" he said, hugging me.

I hissed, and he drew back. I lifted my shirt to find that I had bled through my bandages. "Fuck. Why isn't it healing?" I muttered. I had gotten severely wounded when I had left Japan, and I knew I needed immediate medical treatment. But first, food. I stripped my shirt off so that only my black bra and bandages covered everything up. I pressed the shirt to the wound and continued eating.

"You're eating instead of going to the infirmary?" Lenalee asked incredulously.

I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, yeah. I've gone this long, I can wait a few more minutes. Besides, why let such wonderful food go to waste?" Suddenly, I realized that our group was two people short. "Hey, where did Aren and Rabi go?" A groan made me look at the floor, where both boys were suffering from extreme nosebleeds. I laughed. "Geez, you English guys are so sheltered. If this gives you that bad of a nosebleed, don't ever go to Japan. You would die of blood loss."

Yu yanked me up by my arm. "We're going to the infirmary whether you like it or not."

I writhed like a fish out of water. "Put me down, Yu! Food is more important!"

Yu sighed. "You have five minutes."

I was done with my food in two minutes. Yu carried me to the infirmary, despite my protests. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee came with us. The head nurse gasped when she saw me. "What happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to know that, too." Yu said, glaring at me.

I sighed. "I took a secret tunnel to get out of Japan, but four demons were waiting for me. I got in a fight, and I got wounded. No big deal."

Allen gasped. "No big deal? How is this not a big deal?"

I looked him in the eye. "I regenerate like Yu does. Although, I'm not entirely sure why it hasn't healed yet. Two weeks should have been enough."

Yu looked about ready to smack me. "You've had this for two fucking weeks? Why didn't I know about this until now?"

I shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Yu growled. "Okay." the head nurse said. "Take off those bandages." She seemed to have forgotten that there were others in the room with us. I obeyed, revealing my wounds. I had stab wounds, burns, whip marks, and bullet holes all over my torso. There was also a large gash from my left shoulder blade down to my right hip on my back. Allen and Lavi were too horrified to even notice that their noses were bleeding, Yu looked like he wanted to brutally murder someone, and Lenalee was silently sobbing. "Torture." the nurse murmured. "You were tortured, weren't you?"

I shrugged. "Better this than getting eaten alive." I allowed the nurse to treat my wounds.

When she was done, the nurse informed me that I would be spending the night in the infirmary. "Your wounds weren't healing because the weapons used to inflict them had been poisoned. I cleaned out the poison, so they should heal up nicely. I think the only one that will scar is the one on your back."

I sighed. "So I'm spending the night here so you can make sure that the poison hasn't spread?" The nurse nodded. "Whatever." I said. I turned to Yu. "Hey, well, at least I'm not dead."

He looked away. "_Che_."

I sighed. "Come here, Yu." I said, holding out my arms. He let me hug him. "I'm sorry, 'kay? I didn't mean to worry you. I'm a shit sister."

Yu snorted. "Damn straight. But I love you anyway."

I smiled. "You fucking better."

The others had to go to bed, since it was nearly midnight. "We'll come back in the morning, Yuki." Allen said. Lavi and Lenalee nodded.

I hugged him. "_Arigato_, Aren." Allen blushed crimson red, his scar nearly blending in with the rest of his face. Seeing this, I smirked. "Something wrong, Aren?" His blush darkened, and it took a lot of effort not to laugh out loud.

Yu noticed how flustered Allen was, and he separated the two of us. "That's enough, Yuki. I think the Moyashi's head is going to implode."

Allen huffed and left the room, too embarrassed to speak. I finally couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. "Did you see his face?" I crowed. Yu smirked and I motioned for him to get on the bed next to me. When he did, I laid my head on his chest, letting him hug me to him. "I've missed this." I sighed. "You're still comfy as ever, Yu."

Yu chuckled. "You're still fucking light. Considering how much you eat, I figured you would weigh a ton. Freak of nature."

I grinned. "You're one to talk, girly man."

"Kitty cat."

"Antisocial samurai."

Yu laughed. "Good night, Yuki."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Yu." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A weight on my chest woke me up. With a yell, I had Neko slicing through the air, barely missing Lavi's throat. The rabbit screamed and fell backward, falling off the bed. Confused, I looked down at him, gasping for breath. "What the hell, Rabi?"

"Y-You al-almost k-killed me!" he stuttered, completely terrified.

"That's what you get for jumping on me when I was fucking sleeping, you asshole!" I yelled, over my initial panic.

Yu groaned. "Helluva way to wake up. What the fuck is going on?"

I pointed at Lavi, who was still sitting on the ground. "This fucker jumped on me when I was sleeping. I nearly cut his damn head off! I mean, seriously! What the hell?"

Yu looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"You mean am I physically okay? Yeah. I'm emotionally fucked-up, though. He nearly gave me a fucking heart attack! I nearly died!" I said in a rush, not stopping for breath.

Yu firmly grabbed my shoulders. "Breathe, Yuki. Breathe." He turned to Lavi. "Do you have a death wish, Usagi?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

Lavi gulped and shook his head. "N-No..."

Yu pointed Mugen directly at Lavi's heart. "Are you completely sure?" Lavi nodded his head so fast I was certain he would give himself whiplash. Yu sheathed Mugen, still completely calm. "I could've sworn that I told you that molesting my sister would result in you receiving bodily harm."

"I have been bodily harmed!" he screeched.

Yu raised an eyebrow. "So you did molest my sister?"

Lavi paled immediately. "That's not what I meant! I only woke her up."

"_Che_." I scoffed. "More like you attacked me in my sleep."

Lenalee chose this moment to join the conversation. "Lavi, why don't you go to the cafeteria before you get beheaded?"

"Yeah." Allen agreed. "Kanda and Yuki both look pretty pissed at you."

Lavi's eyes flicked to me fearfully, and I rested my hand on Neko. Getting the hint, Lavi took off like the devil himself was right behind him. "I'm gonna wring his damn neck one of these days." I muttered.

"Please don't. At least not until this war is over." Lenalee said. "He may be highly annoying, but Lavi is a very good Exorcist. Besides, he's our friend."

I tilted my head. "He's your _nakama_?" I asked.

"_Nakama_. It means friend." Yu translated, seeing that Lenalee and Allen were completely confused.

"Ohh." they said in unison.

I sighed. "I guess I should apologize." I muttered.

Yu turned to me, his eyes wide and angry. "What? Why? If anything, he should be the one fucking apologizing!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I nearly killed him. I'm sure he meant no harm, and he seemed genuinely terrified. It's only right that I explain to him why I reacted like I did."

Allen sat next to me, not seeming to care that I was only dressed in my bra and a pair of leggings. "Why did you react like that?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. "I am painfully familiar with not being able to breathe." I said quietly. Allen and Lenalee stilled, their own breath catching. Yu growled, reaching out to me like I would burst into tears any second. But, in reality, my eyes were dryer than the Sahara. 'I refuse to be weak, especially in front of them.' I thought to myself, keeping the tears away by sheer force of will.

"I'll kill them." Yu growled. "I will murder them, slowly and painfully."

I shrugged and laughed it off. "Get in line, Yu." He stared at me, his eyes incredulous. I smirked at him, my indifferent mask firmly in place. "It's no big deal, really. I've found that I can hold my breath for six minutes. I'm totally over it."

"How can you say that?" Lenalee whispered, her eyes wide and filled with pain.

I stared at her. "It's easy if it's true." I said simply. 'But, I've found that lying is even easier.' I added silently. The tension in the room skyrocketed, suddenly almost palpable. I waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. I'm going to go track down that moron." I shrugged into one of Yu's black kimonos, which was conveniently lying on the bedside table, nicely folded and everything. I left the room before anyone could even utter one word. The only thing that betrayed how much walking out of the room hurt me was my death grip on Neko. "Get a fucking hold of yourself!" I berated under my breath. "Feelings are only going to get in the way of the goal."

Suddenly, a shock of bright scarlet hair caught my eye. I used my superhuman speed to catch up to him, quickly pulling in front of him with that feline grace I so easily mastered. He stopped dead, his eye widening in something resembling fear, but I knew better. He was faking. "Y-Yuki! I-I'm so s-sorry a-about th-this morn-morning!"

I scoffed. "Cut the shit. I know you're not fucking scared of me in the slightest, Bookman." I drew out the name slowly, finally eliciting a reaction from the apathetic teen. He was just like me.

"How do you know that?" Lavi hissed, grabbing my arm and dragging me into an empty room so we could have some privacy.

I smirked at him, keeping my real emotions locked away. "Takes one to know one." I said in a bored tone, noting with a sliver of pleasure how the simple words struck him speechless. "Besides, I've been... observing you." My smirk was almost predatory, and I felt like I was the Hunter and he was my prey. I started circling him as I spoke, most likely creeping him out beyond belief. "The way you're so fake, the way you overreact, the way you are constantly alert, the way you're always taking in everything around you, the way you seem so involved, but you're really on the outskirts." I grinned and flicked my sandpaper tongue over my abnormally sharp canines, leaning so close my lips nearly brushed the shell of his ear. "The way you stared at me, taking in every single, miniscule detail." I whispered threateningly. "If Yu had any idea how you were observing me when I had you pinned down, he'd rip out your entrails and shove them so far up your ass that they'd come out your eye socket." Lavi gulped, and it was clear I had made my point. "But that's beside the point." I said, stepping back.

Lavi stared at me, his eye wide. "Are you bipolar or something?" he asked, the slight rasp in his voice giving away the fact that his mouth was extremely dry.

"No." I said, that bored tone returning. "I was proving a point, dumbass." Suddenly, I remembered why I was even talking to him. "I tracked you down under the pretense of apologizing to you for this morning. So, just to keep up appearances, I'm sorry for nearly killing you earlier. I was deprived of vital supplements during my stay in Japan, air being one of them. It's a natural reflex."

Lavi seemed to be reeling from my abrupt change in personality. "Okay. You're forgiven." he finally said. Suddenly, something seemed to occur to him. "Hey, don't you have to be raised by a Bookman in order to be one yourself?" he asked.

I glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. "Brilliant observation." I said dryly. "What do you think I was doing in Japan for five years? Surely you weren't inclined to believe that I was being tortured that whole time?" Lavi glanced at the floor, confirming my guess. I sighed. "You idiot. Bookman was gone every other month, right?" Lavi nodded, his eye glinting with realization. "Exactly." I said. "I'm your equal, at least by Bookman standards."

Lavi's eye snapped to make contact with mine. "It took me eighteen years to learn all that, and you're telling me it only took you the equivalent of two and a half?"

I nodded. "I was never exactly human to begin with, and every time my Innocence has risen since then I've lost more and more of what little humanity I once had. It's kind of sad, really, but I guess everybody loses what's precious to them at some point." I stared at my hands, flexing them as if I could somehow see the Innocence that was killing me from the inside out. "I'm dead, but somehow I'm still breathing." I laughed, but it came out sounding like a pained gasp. 'Why do I keep talking? He doesn't need to know everything about the shit I've been through!' That thought brought me back to my senses, and I finally regained enough control over myself to steer the conversation away from the dangerous path it was about to go down. "Whatever, I'm totally rambling. It's not like it's any of your concern, anyway." I said, noticing how Lavi blinked, surprised at yet another abrupt change in personality. I lowered my voice. "I'm on a mission, Bookman, and I need your help." Once again, I had switched to another persona. 'What the fuck? I'm out of control!'

This really piqued his curiosity. "Oh, yeah? What kind of mission?" he asked.

I lowered my voice even further, down to barely a whisper. "The Black Order is conducting experiments. They're trying to turn anything even remotely human into an Exorcist, accomadator or not. They've tried ordinary humans, relatives of Exorcists, hell, even fucking demons."

Lavi stared at me, his face completely void of any and all emotion. "Those experiments were outlawed years ago. What does it have to do with us? The Bookman follow strict rules, and one of them is that we are only meant to observe so we can record unbiased history."

I shrugged one shoulder, nonchalantly. "I've only ever seen rules as a sort of guideline. Besides, everything has to be broken at some point. So, are you going to help me or not?" I looked at him expectantly.

"You still haven't told me what exactly I'm helping you do."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that, didn't I? You're going to help me expose them to the rest of this hidden world we live in. But, whether you join or not, there is one thing I am going to make crystal clear." I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close to my face. "You and I are the only ones who know about this. If you tell a single soul, I don't care who it is, I will terminate you both."

Lavi considered my request for far too long, in my opinion, but he finally met my mercury eyes. "I'm in."


End file.
